Je suis con, mais ça, vous le savez déjà
by Solweig
Summary: Harry est en septième année, et ça fait deux ans qu’il s’est rendu compte qu’en ce fameux début de première année, il n’aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû repousser la main d’un certain blond…
1. La plus grosse bêtise de ma vie

**Auteur :**** Solweig**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairing :**** HP/DM**

**Résumé :**** Harry est en septième année, et ça fait deux ans qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'en ce fameux début de première année, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû repousser la main d'un certain blond…**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

Chapitre 1 : La plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter, et je suis gay. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Je suis aussi un con doublé d'un imbécile. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Regardez donc et vous comprendrez :

_Flash Back :_

Je monte les escaliers avec le reste du groupe de première année dont je faisais partie. C'était dingue ! Le château était immense ! Soudain, en haut d'un escalier, on s'arrête devant une femme à l'air sévère, un chapeau à plumes posée sur un chignon serré. Cette femme s'avéra être le professeur de métamorphose, et la directrice de la maison Griffondor. Le professeur McGonagall. Elle nous explique le déroulement des futurs instants puis nous laisse pendant un petit moment. Il y eut un gros blanc, puis une voix ironique s'éleva au milieu du silence.

C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard !

Des murmures se bousculèrent petit à petit. Puis un garçon remarquable par son infinie blondeur, ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur acier et sa peau satinée, qui était donc le propriétaire de la voix, s'avança, encadré par deux gorilles.

Lui c'est Crabbe, dit-il en désignant un des deux gorilles, et lui Goyle, fit-il en montrant l'autre. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Ron pouffa. Je l'aurais étranglé si mon impulsion n'avait pas été figée par la froideur glaçante du regard que le blond adressa à mon ami.

Mon nom te fait rire ?

Et il n'y avait pas que ses yeux ! Sa voix faillit me faire geler sur place ! Ma tête tourna un moment. C'est là que je m'aperçu que j'avais cessé de respirer. Alors je pris une grande bouffée d'air qui me fit me sentir mieux.

Inutile de te demander le tien ! reprit-il de son ton froid. Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main… Tu es forcément un Weasley !

Ron devint rouge de colère. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque-chose, Malfoy m'adressa de nouveau la parole, d'une voix emplie de malice, cette fois.

Tu verras que certains sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Sur ces mots, il me tendit sa main, afin que je la serre, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais en croisant ces yeux une nouvelle fois, je fus effrayé. C'étais quoi ce regard… brûlant ? Un regard qui contrastait tellement avec la froideur qu'il avait adressée à Ron tout à l'heure… et qui faisait s'enflammer mes sens ? Endurci par les années passées auprès des Dursley, je repris vite contenance. A ce moment là, je pris la décision la plus… débile et la plus idiote de toutes mes décisions : je repoussai sa main et préférai m'éloigner de ce regard trop troublant à mon goût.

Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, répliquai-je avec un dédain feint, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**Bon, voici le premier chapitre de cette fic. C'est ma toute première alors soyez indulgents je vous prie ^^ Reviews ????**


	2. Changement de bord et découverte

**Auteur :**** Solweig**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairing :**** HP/DM**

**Résumé :**** Harry est en septième année, et ça fait deux ans qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'en ce fameux début de première année, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû repousser la main d'un certain blond…**

**Me revoilààà ! Je vous donne la suite de cette fic ^^ Et je remercie tous les gens qui m'on reviewé ! (eh oui, maintenant que j'ai trouvé comment on fait pour lire vos reviews *o* XD) MERCI MERCI MERCI ^^ **

**Bonne Lecture !!**

Chapitre 2 : Changement de bord et découverte

Je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais dû repousser sa main qui, après réflexion, paraissait si douce, si… Bon passons. Toujours est-il que depuis ce moment, il m'a toujours haï.

C'est en 5ème année que j'ai su que j'étais gay. J'avais vu passer Blaise Zabini, et ma bouche ne s'était refermée que lorsque j'avais senti un filet de salive s'en échapper. La nuit suivante, je rêvai de Blaise d'une façon assez… érotique. Et le lendemain, les hiboux et autres chouettes apportèrent des exemplaires de _La Gazette du Sorcier _avec en gros titre « HARRY POTTER GAY !!! » sur la photo où l'on me voyait baver sur Blaise. Je n'ai jamais compris comment on avait pu me prendre en photo sans que je ne voie rien. Mais en tout cas, cela n'empêcha pas les exclamations de surprise et de déception des filles et quelques autres paroles intéressées de la part de certains garçons. Mais petit à petit, au fil des jours, tout le monde s'habitua à ces états de fait, même Ron qui, à mon plus grand désarroi, me donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Et au fil de ces mêmes jours, je commençais à éprouver un intérêt tout particulier pour un certain blond, surnommé le Prince des Serpentards. La plupart du temps, je provoquais délibérément les altercations qui se passaient entre nous, appréciant les brefs contacts physiques durant nos disputes. Ses insultes me font terriblement mal, mais c'est le prix à payer pour ne pas être ignoré. Je ne le supporterais pas. Et maintenant, c'est toujours comme ça. J'admire continuellement sa démarche si sexy lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne quittait jamais son léger déhanché si discret mais en même temps si aguicheur… Je bénis le week-end pendant lequel on peut ne pas porter nos robes de sorcier. Draco porte toujours un pantalon moulant qui mes en valeur le galbe de ses jambes, et une chemise qui laisse deviner un torse imberbe et finement musclé. Mais, attendez, on est samedi aujourd'hui ! Le sourire aux lèvres je sors de mes draps à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'empare de la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche rapide. Je ressors vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert et d'un jean, les cheveux encore trempés. Mais qui s'en soucie ! Je traverse la salle commune en trombe sous le regard étonné des autres Griffondors et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. C'est le lieu où se trouve toujours Draco le samedi matin. Bingo ! Il est assis à une table et feuillette un livre de… métamorphose ? Je m'assieds à la table derrière lui tout en prenant un livre de métamorphose moi aussi. Comble du hasard, c'est le deuxième exemplaire de celui que mon blond préféré est en train de lire qui, apparemment, avait été mal rangé. Je jette un œil au titre : « Les secrets des Animagi ». Tient, il s'intéresse à la forme d'Animagus ? ANIMAGUS ??? Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Depuis combien de temps je rêve d'en devenir un ! Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma Némésis, sur son dos et sa taille si voluptueux, bave un peu puis me lève. Je vais voir Mme Pince afin d'emprunter le bouquin, puis me dirige vers la salle sur demande. Je fais trois fois l'aller retour en souhaitant un salon avec une cheminée, un peu comme la salle commune, puis j'entre. Que la séance d'entraînement commence !


	3. Snape est un connard

**Auteur :**** Solweig**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairing :**** HP/DM**

**Résumé :**** Harry est en septième année, et ça fait deux ans qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'en ce fameux début de première année, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû repousser la main d'un certain blond…**

**C'est encore moi ! Un des lecteurs m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir les sentiments de Drakichou (****Draco :**** C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? On dirait Pansy !) et cela a comfirmé mon intention de faire un POV de Draco ^^ Voilààà Biz à tous ^^**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

POV Draco

Putain, Potter, t'es où, là ? Ça fais deux semaines que je ne te vois plus ! Non pas qu'il me manque, ce crétin, mais je m'ennuie, moi ! Et nos parties de « Dégage de mon passage, Potter ! / Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malfoy ? T'as peur que « ton passage » soit Sali ? » alors ? Je rigolais bien, moi !

(NDLA : Eh oui ! Notre blond national, lui, est encore trop fier pour admettre qu'en fait il mâtait Harry à travers leurs disputes ! Hihihi ^^)

Eh eh ! Il va voir, le p'tit Griffy ! Quand j'aurai maîtrisé ma forme d'animagus, je le surprendrai dans les pires moments où il ne faut justement pas être surpris ! Et tant pis si je me fais dénoncer comme animagus non-déclaré ! C'est trop jubilatoire pour rater ça… Ah ! Vous voulez savoir en quel animal je me transforme ? Et bien figurez-vous que ça à été une grosse surprise pour moi. Je m'attendais à obtenir la forme d'un animal noble et puissant – comme moi – du genre… un tigre des neiges, par exemple. Mais non ! Oh ça, je suis blanc, et des neiges, c'est certain. Mais à la place d'un tigre, je me retrouve sous l'apparence d'une hermine ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! UNE HERMINE ! J'ai d'abords été super déçu. Mais au final, je me dis que ce n'est pas si mal : je peux me faufiler partout ! Niark niark niark ! Et vous devinez sûrement mes pensées… M'enfin…

MAIS NON ! PAS A POTTER SOUS LA DOUCHE ! MAIS VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI ?

Moi : Pour toi, Dray, rien que pour toi… Non, tu ne penses pas à 'Ry sous la douche, tu penses à 'Ry nu dans ton lit, plutôt…

Draco : Oh toi, auteure de mes deux… !

Moi : Oh ça va, je me tais, rhôôôô…

Draco : Bon je reprends… Je vais pouvoir découvrir plein de trucs sur lui pour mieux l'attaquer ! Niark niark niark ! Comme dit l'expression, mieux vaut connaître son ennemi ! Mouahahaha… haaaaaaaa ! Zut, il est tard ! Faut que j'aille déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre pour aller faire ma ronde de préfet !

Après avoir rangé précipitamment parchemins, plume et encre, je quitte la bibliothèque et rejoins ma chambre. Je jette mon sac sur mon lit, et après un bref coup d'œil à la pendule, me rends dans les couloirs pour l'inspection quotidienne.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, j'entends résonner des pas autres que les miens. Je me dirige donc vers la source du bruit. Là, je vois Snape, le directeur de ma maison. Je lui adresse donc un salut.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Snape.

Il me répond d'un ton doucereux et inquiétant qui ne lui va pas du tout.

- Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy.

Et là, d'un sue loup je me retrouve violemment plaqué contre le mur. Putain, ça fait mal ! Le cri de douleur que je pousse spontanément est étouffé par la main du prof sur ma bouche.

- Shshshsht ! Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller tout Poudlard, tout de même !

SI, JUSTEMENT !! ESPECE DE TARE ! Mais je suis encore plus horrifié lorsque je sens quelque-chose de visqueux se promener sur mon cou, et que je comprends que c'est sa langue. Du coup, je mords sa main pour qu'elle me libère mais lui me frappe à l'estomac en retour. J'ai le souffle coupé, mais au bout d'une ou deux secondes, je réussi à laisser échapper une plainte rauque.

Pas bien fort.

Je suis coincé avec un taré pervers plus fort que moi.

Merde.

POV Harry

Cela fait deux semaines que je m'enferme dans la salle sur demande tous les soirs, tous les week-ends. Deux semaines que je m'entraîne à devenir un animagus. Deux semaines que je délaisse le matage-intensif-du-sublimissime-Draco-Malfoy au profit de séances de métamorphose épuisantes. Pour l'instant, je n'était parvenu qu'à faire apparaître une douce fourrure noire sur mon corps. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que j'arrive à un résultat concluant avant que Ron et Hermione ne se rendent compte de quelque-chose. Depuis que j'ai découvert le livre, je leur fausse compagnie pendant tous nos temps libres et ne reviens au dortoir que tard dans la nuit, épuisé. Je m'effondre sur le canapé que m'a fourni la salle, en sueur. Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est presque minuit. Purée, je vais encore me faire engueuler par Hermione ! Je me recouvre de ma cape d'invisibilité et sors en trombe de la salle. Putain, je vois trouble. J'y suis allé un peu fort sur ce coup là… Je m'appuis au mur pour avancer quand j'entends un cri rauque retentir au bout du couloir. Mon instinct prend le dessus. Eh oui ! Comme on dit, Griffondor un jour, Griffondor toujours ! Tant bien que mal, je me précipite vers la source du cri. Ce que j'y vis faillit me faire rendre mon dîner. Snape plaquait MON Draco contre le mur alors que le blond se débattait. L'enfoiré aux cheveux gras lui léchait le coup avec un appétit sadique. Là, je ne pense plus, ne réfléchis plus : je sors mon bras muni de ma baguette de dessous ma cape et rugis :

- Stupéfix !

Snape se raidit et son corps s'effondre au sol, inanimé. Le souffle qu'a provoqué le sort a fait s'envoler ma cape. Draco me regarde, étonné. Il s'appuie sur le mur en se tenant le ventre. Le connard l'a frappé. Je m'avance.

- Ca va ? que je lui demande.

Draco hoche la tête. Je lui souris, puis je sens mes jambes céder sous mon poids. Merde, le stupéfix m'a achevé… Je m'écroule le dos contre le mur, épuisé. Draco fait de même.

- Merci, me murmure-t-il.

Je tourne difficilement la tête vers lui et lui souris.

- C'est normal ! Dis-je d'une voix faible, je ne te hais pas au point de laisser ce connard te faire… _ça_. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais… me reposer… un peu…

Sur ces mots, je perds connaissance.


	4. Comment un hiboux peut tout gâcher

**Auteur :**** Solweig**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairing :**** HP/DM**

**Résumé :**** Harry est en septième année, et ça fait deux ans qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'en ce fameux début de première année, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû repousser la main d'un certain blond…**

**Encore un chapitre qui, cette fois, est plus long que les autres ^^ Je fais de mon mieux ! Promis ! Des choses qui bougent, des esprits qui se bousculent, voilà ce qui vous attend dans celui-ci !!! A bientôt et surtout…**

**Bonne lecture ! XD**

POV Draco

- C'est normal, je ne te hais pas au point de laisser ce connard te faire… _ça_. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais… me reposer… un peu…

Je panique. Il a perdu connaissance. Je fais quoi d'un Griffy évanoui, moi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter dans mon lit dormant à points fermés (Non, je ne l'ai pas déshabillé !) je repense à la situation. Snape, le directeur de ma maison avait voulu me… me violer !

Je serre les poings. Quand je pense que pendant sept ans je lui ai fais confiance ! Et ce n'était qu'un vieux pervers pédophile ! Je tourne mon regard vers Har… Potter. Il est allongé sur le dos, la main droite remontée à la hauteur de son visage. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été chez le coiffeur, vu leur longueur. Mais les cheveux longs lui vont bien. Il est mignon quand il dort. Il paraît plus vulnérable. On dirait un ange… Des pulsions de tendresse jusqu'alors jamais ressenties m'envahissent, prennent le contrôle de mon bras qui monte, puis de ma main qui se tend vers ce visage angélique pour caresser sa peau comme pour vérifier si elle est bien réelle et si elle est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air. Elle l'est. Et ça ne m'étonne pas. Mes doigts passent lentement sur sa pommette, puis entament une lente descente vers l'angle sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée pour ensuite trouver son menton, et enfin sa bouche. Comment des lèvres peuvent-elles être aussi tentatrices ? Oui, les douces lèvres charnues d'Harry Potter le Survivant sont un véritable supplice. Je sens son souffle chaud sur la peau de mes doigts tandis que je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'emparer des dites supplice. Un gémissement visiblement poussé par l'ange me tire de ma bataille intérieure. Harry commence à gigoter tout en gémissant de douleur. Il serre compulsivement les draps à tel point que ses jointures sont aussi blanches que ceux-ci. Tout son corps est tendu comme pour lutter contre quelque-chose. Une fine pellicule de sueur est apparue sur son visage grimaçant. Je l'agrippe par les épaules.

- Harry ! Harry ! j'appelle.

Les gémissements rauques deviennent rapidement des cris de souffrance abominables. Paniqué, je le secoue encore et hurle :

- HARRY ! HARRY !

Il ouvre brusquement des yeux remplis d'une souffrance et d'une terreur sans noms, baignés de larmes douloureuses.

Je n'ai même pas pu tenir une seconde. Je le prends dans mes bras tandis que lui s'accroche à ma chemise comme un désespéré tout en laissant l'eau libératrice couler de ses yeux magnifiques. Ma chemise va être trempée, et je m'en fous. Je suis trop préoccupé par le fait que j'aime autant le tenir dans mes bras, que ça me fasse si mal de le voir comme ça.

Mon rival n'a pas le droit d'être dans cet état par la faute de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Personne n'a le droit de lui faire ça. Personne.

Une rage monstre s'empare de moi. Je crois bien que jamais je n'ai autant été en colère. C'est à ce moment là je crois que j'ai réalisé que Harry et son fichu caractère de Griffy m'étaient indispensables. Il… Il est l'ancre de mon bateau, la longe de ma montgolfière. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Ma relation avec lui est tout ce que je possède, tout ce qui m'est réservé à moi et moi seul. Et cela, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre. Si jamais je le perdais, je ne serai plus moi. Je cesserai d'exister pour de bon. S'il quittait mon monde, mon existence n'aurait plus aucune valeur, et alors je sombrerai. Je me tuerais sûrement ou me laisserais dépérir.

Je sens son corps secoué de sanglots contre moi. Il est trempé de sueur et de larmes, tremblant de désespoir. J'ai tellement mal de le voir si faible… Je le serre donc plus fort en caressant ses doux cheveux devenus longs avec le temps, mais ça, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit…

Je lui parle, le supplie alors qu'il commence à se calmer.

- Soit fort, Harry, soit fort, je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul, je t'en supplie…

A mon tour, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Tiens, ça fait au moins dix ans que je n'ai pas pleuré !

Puis le moment tant redouté arrive. Alors que j'aurai voulut rester comme ça pour l'éternité, lui s'écarte de moi et plonge ses deux émeraudes au plus profond de mon âme, alors que moi, si faible mortel, m'y noie avec le plus grand des bonheurs. Je suis perdu, complètement noyé…

POV Harry

_Il est content. Très content même, d'avoir réduit à néant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, d'avoir écrasé tous les malades et les nourrissons sous les décombres du bâtiment. Il se réjouit de la terreur qu'il lisait sur les visages maculés du sang de leurs proches. Et moi j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. C'est encore pire lorsque je vois Laya, l'infirmière si gentille qui s'était occupée d'Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il eut été attaqué par Nagini, le vil serpent du Lord, éventrée, les yeux ouverts totalement vides, avec ce rictus de frayeur qu'ont les gens lorsqu'ils se font assassiner. Je veux hurler mon désespoir alors qu'un rire sadique sort de ma bouche, de celle de Voldemort. _

_- HARRY !_

_Tiens, on m'appelle ? On vient me sauver de ce corps infâme ?_

_- HARRY !_

J'ouvre les yeux, encore hantés par les images que le Lord vient de me faire voir. Les larmes tentent de les laver de ces horreurs, et c'est à travers elles que j'entrevois un ange blond, les yeux inquiets. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras, mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, tout mon désespoir sur sa chemise. Lui me serre fort, et moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, ce bel ange aux bras si chauds, alors je m'accroche à lui désespérément. Puis j'entends sa voix tremblotante me supplier d'être fort, de ne pas le laisser seul. Est-ce qu'un ange, mon Espoir, peut pleurer ? Mes yeux se tarissent, et je reprends un tant soit peu mes esprits. Qui est cette personne ? Je veux la remercier de m'avoir sauvé de cette vision d'horreur. Alors je m'écarte de mon sauveur, et lorsque je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je me fige. Ces yeux, je ne les connais que trop bien. Orbes grises au milieu de la peau pâle de son visage, nez fin et cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, presque irréels, et enfin sa bouche, pâle elle aussi mais légèrement rosée, ses lèvres fines et tellement belles… Je me sens pitoyable face à cette beauté qui, définitivement, ne cessera jamais de me subjuguer. Deux longues minutes passent ainsi, alors que nous nous regardons mutuellement, que j'admire son visage.

_Toc toc toc !_

Je sursaute de deux mètres. Au moins. Le bruit caractéristique d'un bec de hibou tapant contre la fenêtre m'a tiré de l'orage des yeux de Draco. Il se lève et grognant et va ouvrir à son hibou. Moi, je suis rouge comme une tomate (du moins je suppose). Après une ou deux secondes d'hébétude, je me ressaisis et m'empare de ma cape d'invisibilité, m'en recouvre et sors de la chambre serpentarde. Je cours dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas où j'allais. Mes pieds me guident à la salle sur demande, le seul endroit où je n'ai jamais été tranquille. Je passe trois fois devant le mur en pensant à un endroit apaisant. Une vieille porte en bois recouverte de mousse apparaît. Sans plus réfléchir, je l'ouvre et m'engouffre dans l'ouverture. J'atterris dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle une modeste cabane se dresse. Devant celle-ci, un petit banc est éclairé par un rayon de soleil. Tout de suite, je me sens mieux et m'assoit sur le banc. Je rejette ma tête en arrière tandis que des larmes naissent aux coins de mes yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?


End file.
